Way of the Wand
by Sparticus
Summary: ***Note***This picks up from my previous story,
1. False Prediction Or Fact?

The Way of The Wand  
  


Chapter 1

False Prediction or Fact?

*Note: This story picks up from my previous one, "S.P.E.W. And Beyond."

I suggest you read that one first.

This one is also supposed to be more serious, but it picks up in the second chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

****************

Questions were buzzing through Harry's head. "How? Why? Can this happen? Will It Happen?"  
  


Ron sat dumbstruck at what they just saw. Professor Trelawney was furious about her broken orb and gave Harry and Ron both detentions.  
  


Harry and Ron barely spoke to each other at lunch and all through their next classes. Only at dinner was a conversation started.  
  


"Do you think it will happen?" Ron asked Harry

"No idea...." Harry replied.

"Do you want it to happen, Harry?" Ron asked again.

Harry didn't reply.

*******************  
  


They were forced to do their detentions that night in the hospital wing, pouring ingredients into jars to make healing potions. Ron accidentally poured in the wrong ingredient for a sleeping draft, that the potion exploded and singed Ron's eyebrows. He didn't even notice. All that was on their minds was the orb, and the visions, and their dreams.

********************


	2. The Proposal

Chapter 2

The Proposal  
  


**The next two years at Hogwarts pass and Harry, Ron and Hermione graduate at the top of the class. Harry defeats Voldemort and dates Hermione. Ron dates Padma Patil and Sirius Black was proven innocent.**

(Note from author: I didn't want to write the next 2 years at Hogwarts and the next 3 years outside of the school and tell everything that happens with Voldemort and Harry, so I pick up 5 years later on Harry's date with Hermione. Hope you will understand!)  
  


The night sky was dotted with stars. Hermione looked up at the moon. It would start any minute now. She brought her attention back to Harry. 

"What time is it?" She asked.

"11:58" Harry replied.

"Hmm....." Hermione sat quietly waiting.

Harry was wondering, should he do it this year or next year? Did it matter? Just then, the sky exploded with color. Loud bangs erupted in the night sky. Hermione jumped at the loud noises. They were in France, and they sat on the balcony of the Eiffel Tower.  
  


"Happy New Years!" Hermione shouted, a look of joy on her face.

Harry grinned. 

"Now" he thought.

He got down on his knee and said the five special words.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione turned around with a stunned look on her face. Suddenly, her lips split into a grin. She started jumping up and down, but her dress was too long and it caught on the chair and she fell backwards. Harry caught her just in time, though.

She replied, "YES."  
  


*****************************************************************  
  


The day was June 24th. Hermione and Harry had spent the last few months preparing everything. Knowing Hermione, she would want everything to be perfect and organized. They decided to invite all of their school friends and family relatives. Harry even invited the Dursleys. After Harry saved them from Voldemort, they were extra nice to him. They also decided to have the ceremony in the Great hall of Hogwarts. Ron and his wife Padma helped out with decorations and getting the Weird Sisters to perform at the ceremony. Neville and Seamus did the special effects. Dean Thomas, who was junior minister, even got the Ministry to provide news coverage of the wedding. Mrs. Weasley made the dress for Hermione and Harry's suit. Ginny was now a teacher at Hogwarts and was teaching Charms so she made the suits of armor stand guard at the entrance, and were to admit only people with passes. Nearly Headless Nick was to lead the Ghost Chorus, and for the party, Peeves the Poltergeist would do a stand up comedy act with the Weasley twins. The house elves made the food, only because Dumbledore insisted. But Hermione had to pay them! Dumbledore, who was performing the ceremony, agreed and let her pay the house elves. Everything was in place.  
  


*****************************************************************  
  


"The wedding is today" Hermione thought, pacing back and forth in the brides room. 

Padma, who was with Hermione, and was a Bride's Maid, said "Don't worry, everything is in place!"

"I know, but there is something missing! I know it!" Replied Hermione in a worried voice.  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile in Harry's room...  
  


Harry was as relaxed as could be. "Everything is good, all in order. It's amazing. We only had to pay 12 galleons for this wedding. Hermione HAD to pay the house elves. We could have gotten it all for free." Harry smiled slyly.  
  


Ron, who was OBVIOUSLY Best Man, said "I wish I could have gotten all this free stuff for my wedding! Ah well."  
  


*****************************************************************


	3. Happy Ending?

Chapter 3

A Happy Ending?  
  


"If anyone objects to this marriage," Dumbledore's voice rang out in the Great Hall, "may they speak now or forever hold their peace. Now, the Bride and Groom have exchanged their vows, so Harry, you may kiss the Bride!"  
  


Cheers rang out from the crowd as Hermione and Harry kissed each other. The Bride's Maids and the Groom's Men raised their wands to salute. Sparks and fireworks spouted out of the ends of the wands. Neville's wand though, sprayed fire all over and Hermione's dress burst into flames. Neville tried to put the fire out, but over does it and freezes Hermione. Everyone shouted "NEVILLE!!!"  
  


Through all of the screaming, Dumbledore and Harry manage to hyper thaw Hermione and quiet the crowd down. They repaired the dress and Harry carried Hermione down the aisle and onto Harry's Firebolt, which had cans tied to the back that were charmed to clank in the air. They flew off, but not before Peeves managed to drop four water balloons on to Harry and Hermione.  
  


******************  
  


The owls were flying through the windows of the central offices of S.P.E.W. Hermione was tied up in a meeting with the representatives for the Ministry of Magic. Harry was sitting at his desk replying to the owls that came. He was Vice President of S.P.E.W. It had been 4 months since his and Hermione's wedding. They had spent one month on their honeymoon in the United States. They had gone to the state of Hawaii and seen a game a lot like Quidditch, but it was called "Quadpot." Harry and Hermione were invited to play. Harry learned the sport fairly quickly and spent the last week of the honeymoon playing the game while Hermione went shopping.  
  


Harry was brought back to the present when a fresh load of owls flew in. All of the letters were reporting acts of enslaving elves. Also letters saying so and so wanted to join. S.P.E.W. was growing big. Over 900,000 members in Europe alone. Ron and his wife Padma took care of the U.S. and Asian memberships. Harry had his doubts about S.P.E.W. when Hermione told Ron and him in their 4th year at Hogwarts, but he was proven wrong. Now, the ministry is meeting with Hermione to discuss the law about mandatory payment of house elves. The Ministry was forced to after the elf protests in London. Now, S.P.E.W. was starting to make a difference. Elves now wanted paid and they wanted sick leave and days off. Harry chuckled when he thought about their school days when Hermione held protests outside the Great Hall of Hogwarts.  
  


The day finally ended.  
  


*********************

"Hello dear!" Hermione greeted Harry brightly.

"Hello." Harry said back.

"Guess what! The ministry agreed! Now all House Elves MUST be paid, otherwise, you are fined and put in jail! Tomorrow, we will hold a rally to announce all that we have achieved! I'd better start writing my speech!"

"I'll contact Ron and Padma to have them come. I'll also send out notices to the members. Well, we did it! We saved house elves!"  
  


Suddenly, an owl flew into the window. Hermione untied the note.

"It's from the Ministry!" Hermione exclaimed. "An elf has been elected to office!"

Hermione cheered and danced around the room. Harry looked on, laughing quietly.  
  


*********************  
  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you all for coming to the meeting of S.P.E.W. As you know, I am Hermione Potter, President and owner of S.P.E.W. I wanted to thank my husband Harry for his support as Vice President and my close friend, Ron Weasley and his wife Padma Weasley for their work on Foreign Relations." Hermione announced.

Hermione then went on to say that they had reached their 1,000,000th member. Then she started a speech on how S.P.E.W. was started during her 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her goals then were to get house elves fair wages and working conditions. Also to get an elf into the ministry.  
  
"Today we have achieved our goals!" Hermione announced.   
  


While Hermione continued her speech, Harry felt that he had done this before. Then he remembered. Her glanced at Ron, who seemed to remember as well because of the horror in his eyes. Harry looked at the crowd and saw the man, approaching the stage. He ran in front of Hermione just as the man pulled out his wand. Harry saw the words form on the man's lips and saw the green light fly at him. He knew no more.  
  


**********************  
  
  
  


Hermione bent down in front of Harry, sobbing, and as the man who performed the spell was taken away, Harry's arm moved. Harry shook his head and sat up. Hermione wasn't sobbing any more. Her face was stark white.   
  


She asked "HOW?"

Harry whispered in her ear something Dumbledore told him a long time ago in his 7th year at Hogwarts. 

"I'm not sure, but it might have been the Way of The Wand, the magic that decides our fates. It is only a theory, but it is a magic protects humans and bonds people magically. The magic my mother left on me was magic of the Wand. The magic bonds people in ways to complex to understand. When we were married, we were bonded and when you sat in front of me crying, some of your life force brought me back to life because of the bond and because you wanted me back.  
  


Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug that he could not escape. "I was so scared!" She suddenly became very stern, "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!! You could have died!"  
  


"You'll never change Hermione." Harry said, "I didn't break any rules, I only saved your life."  
  


"You broke a rule by putting yourself in danger!" Hermione half cried, half yelled.  
  


Hermione broke into tears again and kissed Harry.  
  


The End  


(Note: I know that was cheesy, but I couldn't think of any other way to finish it.)  


Please leave comments!


End file.
